Universal Studios America
Universal Studios America is a theme park located in Darien, New York, United States. the park's theme is the entertainment industry, in particular movies and television. Universal Studios America inspires its guests to "ride the movies", and it features numerous attractions and live shows. The park is one component of the larger Universal Studios America Resort. Universal Studios America has not limited itself to attractions based on its own vast film library. It has occasionally licensed popular characters from other rival studios, many of whom did not operate theme parks themselves & Many of the park's past and present attractions were developed with the actual creators of the films they were based on, and feature the original stars as part of the experience. the many original stars were also to reprise their film roles such as: Christopher Lloyd and Thomas F. Wilson in Back to the Future: The Ride, Roy Scheider recorded a voice over for the conclusion of Jaws, Alfred Hitchcock and Anthony Perkins appeared in Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies, additionally & many more. The park is similar to the Universal Studios Florida & Universal Studios Japan since it also contains selected attractions from Universal Orlando Resort, Universal Studios Singapore, Universal Studios Hollywood & Universal Studios Japan. Park design Universal Studios America features six themed areas all situated around a large lagoon. this lagoon was also the site of Universal 360: 100 Years of Movie Memories, a thematic display that showcased scenes from various Universal films, featuring lasers, projectors and fountains, and pyrotechnics. The seven surrounding themed areas, clockwise from the entrance, are Hollywood, New York, Nintendoland, The Lost World, Ancient Egypt, DreamWorks Animation, & Universal's Wonderland. Each area features a combination of rides, shows, attractions, character appearances, dining outlets and merchandise stores. Hollywood Hollywood is the main entrance area of the park. Its only attractions, a broadway-style theatre, is accompanied by several restaurants and a variety of flagship shops. Being a replica of the Hollywood Boulevard, this zone is flanked by dynamic architecture and palm trees. It also features a replica of the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. Nickelodeon Studios Nickelodeon Studios is home to the greatest shows from Nickelodeon. New York New York is based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance. Special Sesame Street character appearances include: Elmo, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch. Nintendoland The area will feature many attractions themed on Mario and as well as other Nintendo characters. The Lost World The Lost World contains many traditional attractions present in most Universal Studios parks around the world and is divided into three sub areas: Jurassic Park, King Kong and Waterworld. Jurassic Park, based on the popular film franchise by Steven Spielberg and novels by Michael Crichton, features the newly redesigned Jurassic Park River Adventure which is based on the popular water rides in other Universal Studios parks. WaterWorld, based on the film Waterworld starring Kevin Costner, is a stadium that features a live show performance. and King Kong, based on the 2005 film King Kong and the 1976 film King Kong, directed by Peter Jackson. The area's sole attraction, Skull Island: Reign of Kong. Ancient Egypt Ancient Egypt is based on the historical adaptation of Ancient Egypt during the 1930s Golden Age of Egyptian Exploration. It features obelisks and pyramids which are typical of Ancient Egypt. Also featured are Pharaohs' tombs which were commonly discovered during that era. This zone relies on the depictions made in the popular film franchise, The Mummy, starring Brendan Fraser. DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Animation is based on DreamWorks Animation films: Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon & Madagascar. This land had 4 lands: Far Far Away from Shrek, Madagascar from the same name of the movie, Valley of Peace from Kung Fu Panda & Isle of Berk from How to Train Your Dragon. Universal's Wonderland Universal's Wonderland is a section aimed at children and families. This land contains five themed zones including Snoopy Studios, Seuss Studios, Nickelodeon Studios, Sesame Street Fun Zone and Minion Plaza. Category:Universal Studios America Resort Category:Resorts World USA